Kissy Kisses: Extremely Loved
by Rhe Muliya Young
Summary: You make me feel like I am the only girl in the world. A GaaHina fanfiction for GHLP#4 which is never exist, maybe.


**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ugh!"

Hinata mengerang sembari mengelap keringat yang mengucur di dahinya, ia nampak serius dan berjuang dengan susah payah melakukan 'itu'.

"Ayo Hinata, lebih dalam lagi, sedikit lagi, kau pasti bisa!" pinta seorang pria blonde sambil menyeringai mesum, mengamati upaya Hinata.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N : Don't be mad if I use Naruto and Gaara mostly in this fict. That because I'm a fan of NaruGaa (Though I'm absolutely not a 'yaoi').**

**Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto, Rhe Muliya Young borrows the characters.**

**Warning : AU, very OOC, rush, lime, Typos, etc.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata memposisikan tubuhnya menungging, bertumpu dengan tangan kanannya dan kedua lutut yang bersimpuh dilantai. Sementara tangan kirinya masuk kedalam kolong lemari menggapai-gapai sesuatu disana.

Hinata dimintai tolong oleh teman sekelasnya, Uzumaki Naruto untuk mengambilkan pena yang masuk kedalam kolong lemari yang berada di bagian belakang ruang kelas.

Naruto yang licik beralasan bahwa tangannya terlalu besar dan tidak bisa masuk kedalam kolong yang sangat sempit itu, jadi ia meminta tolong Hinata yang memilliki tangan mungil. Karena Hinata adalah gadis baik nan polos, tentu dengan senang hati ia mau membantu Naruto.

Padahal, sebenarnya ini adalah akal bulus Naruto dan teman-teman sekelasnya yang mesum. Mereka memanfaatkan keadaan kelas yang kosong di jam istirahat ini, untuk bermain sebentar dengan si kecil imut-Hinata. Hinata termasuk gadis cantik nan sexy yang tentu saja menjadi incaran banyak cowok, karena keindahan tubuhnya.

Naruto, Kiba, Shino dan Shikamaru memandangi pantat Hinata yang sangat sexy, apalagi saat ini posisinya yang menungging sangat menggairahkan, membuat air liur mereka menetes.

Mereka meneguk ludahnya beberapa kali, saat Hinata makin membungkuk, sehingga sekarang celana dalam biru Hinata kelihatan.

Naruto yang tak mau kehilangan momen indah yang belum pernah terjadi itu, mengeluarkan smartphone miliknya dan mempotret Hinata.

Hingga tiba-tiba,

"CKLEK!"

Pintu kelas sontak terbuka mengalihkan perhatian para siswa mesum itu. Shikamaru, Shino dan Kiba sontak menoleh kearah sumber suara yang menginterupsi kegiatan mereka.

Orang itu adalah Sabaku Gaara, senpai kelas 3 yang merupakan kekasih Hyuuga Hinata sejak SMP, berjalan masuk kelas dengan sangat angkuh. Mereka memasang tampang horor kearahnya, begitu tahu orang yang masuk adalah sang pewaris nomer satu, Sabaku.

Sementara Naruto yang tidak tahu akan kedatangan Gaara, masih menikmati tubuh Hinata, sembari mengelus miliknya yang sudah tegang.

'SRET' Gaara merebut smartphone dari genggaman Naruto.

"Apa-apaan ini!?" Naruto membentak orang yang seenaknya memegang smartphone-nya, siapa pun orang itu, ia pastikan tidak akan selamat darinya. Saat membalikkan tubuhnya, ia mendapati Gaara-senpai tengah menatapnya dengan kemarahan yang amat sangat. Kedua iris safir biru Naruto melebar, dia shock dan speechless.

"PRAKK!" dengan membabi buta Gaara membanting smartphone Naruto dilantai hingga hancur berkeping-keping. Dalam hati Naruto tidaklah rela melihat benda kesayangannya dihancurkan pria sombong itu. Matanya berkaca-kaca memandangi benda bernasib malang itu.

Hinata yang kaget mendengar sesuatu yang terbanting sontak memutar kepalanya kebelakang. Betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat Gaara menarik kasar kerah baju Naruto dan hendak memukul wajah pria berambut pirang ala gangster itu.

"Gaara-kun!" Hinata memandang khawatir kearah mereka berdua, lebih tepatnya Gaara. Dia merasakan sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi, dan Hinata tidak akan membirakan itu. Hinata menatap Gaara dengan pandangan yang seolah berkata 'Ku mohon jangan lakukan itu, aku tidak ingin terjadi masalah dengan mu'.

Gaara yang masih menguarkan aura membunuh perlahan melunak kala memandang lavender Hinata.

"BRUK!" Gaara mendorong tubuh Naruto hingga terjatuh ke lantai.

Shikamaru dan teman lainya hanya diam ketakutan dengan senpai mereka. Mereka tahu kalau mereka melawan akan sia-sia saja. Sabaku Gaara murid yang cukup berkuasa di sekolahan ini. Cari masalah dengannya sama saja cari mati.

Gaara memasukkan tangan kiri ke saku celananya, dan dengan lembut menarik lengan Hinata. "Jangan pernah berani mengganggu Hinata lagi, kecuali kalian punya cadangan nyawa." Dengan kalimat itu, Gaara dan Hinata berlalu.

"Sialan kau Sabaku!" Naruto mengeraskan kepalan tangannya seraya menendang nanar pecahan smartphone di lantai.

"Sombong sekali dia!"

"Mentang-mentang sekolahan ini miliknya!"

"Kalau saja bukan senpai pasti sudah ku hajar!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ada perlu apa?" tanya Baki sang kepala sekolah yang merupakan saudara Gaara.

"Aku ingin Hyuuga Hinata pindah ke kelas X1-3" Bola mata sang sang kepala sekolah membelalak mendengar permintaan keponakannya itu. Hinata malah memerah dan malu kepada sekolah perihal Gaara yang selalu saja mengatur ini itu padanya.

"Memang kenapa?"

"Kelasnya yang lama tidak aman, dan kelas X1-3 ruang kelasnya lebih nyaman."

Baki menghela nafas, ia tahu keponakannya ini benar-benar merepotkan. Dia selalu saja meminta ini itu untuk Hinata. Iya sih Hinata itu memang kekasihnya, tapi dia terlalu overprotektif. Sungguh kekanakan.

"Bisa kau jelaskan ini Hinata?" Baki memutar arah menatap Hinata, anak dari Hyuuga Hiashi relasi bisnis Sabaku. Gadis yang selalu diagung-agungkan oleh Gaara dan diklaim akan mendampinginya dipelaminan kelak. Hinata tak tahu harus menjawab apa, ia tak menemukan kata yang tepat, lagi pula kenapa pak Baki bertanya padanya.

"Um, e-etto–"

"Sudahlah, jangan banyak tanya atau aku laporkan ayah!"

Gaara sudah tidak sabar lagi menghadapi pamannya. Tinggal setuju aja repot sekali. Ini 'kan hanya kepindahan kelas. Tahun lalu, saat Hinata kelas satu ia meminta kelas Hinata khusus diisi murid perempuan, dan Baki setuju. Belum lagi, saat study tour khusus kelas tiga ke perfektur Kyoto selama seminggu, ia meminta dispensasi Hinata yang merupakan siswa kelas dua untuk menemaninya, dan lagi Baki 'pun setuju.

Baki sudah malas berdebat dengan Gaara, ia tahu alasan keponakannya yang sebenarnya ingin memasukkan Hinata ke kelas X1-3 karena bersebelahan dengan kelasnya, yaitu kelas X11-1. Ia sebenarnya malu jika dibilang pilih kasih oleh guru-guru lain. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya, akhirnya ia mengalah. "Ya, sudah" dan Gaara pun tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata hanya pasrah menuruti perintah-perintah Gaara. Ia sadar, Gaara teralalu memanjakannya. Gaara selalu memperlakukannya dengan istimewa, ia sering malu dengan teman-temannya. Tapi, apa daya, tak ada yang bisa menolak keinginan dari seorang Gaara.

Setelah pulang sekolah, Gaara selalu meminta dispensasi tidak mengikuti les dengan alasan mengantar Hinata pulang. Padahal ayahnya telah menyiapkan supir pribadi untuknya. Tapi, dengan seenaknya, Gaara malah memecatnya.

"Gaara-kun, kenapa aku harus pindah kelas?"

"Sudah kubilang, kelasmu tidak aman"

"Tapi aku tidak enak dengan pak Baki dan guru-guru yang lain"

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Gaara-kun, tapi ini berlebihan"

"Hinata, kau ini adalah calon istriku dimasa depan, makannya aku selalu memperlakukanmu dengan istimewa."

"..."

Gaara langsung menarik tubuh Hinata mendekat, dan meberi kecupan penuh cinta dibibir kekasihnya itu. "Kau adalah wanitaku, akan kulakukan apa-pun untuk membuatmu selalu bahagia disisiku".

Hinata merona mendengar penuturan Gaara, "aku sudah bahagia Gaara-kun". Ia ulurkan tangan mungilnya untuk menyentuh pipi putih kekasihnya. Hinata mengerti bahwa apa yang dilakukan si pemuda untuknya adalah bentuk cinta. Biarlah, ia akan merasa malu pada apa yang oranglain gunjingkan tentang mereka. Asalkan ia dan Gaara bahagia sebagai sepasang kekasih.

Gaara mengecup lagi bibir Hinata, dan kali ini dibalas oleh Hinata.

"Terimakasih Gaara-kun!"

.

.

.

**Actually this is dedicated for GHLP #4 which is never exist.**

**But I still love GaaHina anyway..**

**Not sure whether the event actually being held.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**From : Rhe Muliya Young with Love**


End file.
